HPRP Part I
by Emowithin
Summary: Katie is hearing voices within Hogwarts. There are three more parts that I have to revise before I submit them, and I might also write more for this story.


HPRP Part I 

Katie walked out from her dorm to the Great Hall for breakfast. She sat at the long, narrow table along with her other Gryffindor friends. She looked up from her plate and saw Star.  


"Hullo, Star."  


He smiled and replied, "Hiya Katie, how are ya?  


"I'm fine, thank you."  


After breakfast she caught up with her boyfriend, Kyp, a member of the Ravenclaw house.  


They talked as they went to their History of Magic class where she said, "Has Hogwarts seemed strange to you lately?"   


He looked around and said, "It always has seemed strange to me." In class they learned about the other wizardry schools in the States and their founders. Hermione perked up when she heard that George Washington was half wizard; everyone else snored quietly, as always, during the lectures.  


At lunch Katie walked up to her dorm to drop off her books and get the others out when she heard a strange and faint voice that said, "Beware of he whom lurks." Although she heard it, in her mind she denied it and hurriedly shoved her stuff into her backpack and ran down to join her other friends: John, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Star, Kyp, and Draco. She acted as if everything was normal, but Draco stared at her oddly, sensing something.  


Katie ignored it as much as she could, but finally angrily blurted out, "What Draco?"  


He jumped back at the inquiry, but stared at her face and looked deeply into her eyes. "You seem different…"  


Katie nervously looked around quickly and said, "I'm fine." Then looked at her watch and screamed, "Err…class started two minutes ago!" and she ran off.  


As if it weren't enough for her, in the next class the teacher, Mrs. Hepfa, was talking about odd events that have happened at Hogwarts. Katie listened carefully and turned paler every moment. Then, Mrs. Hepfa mentioned something about hearing strange noises. After listening to that, Katie about fell off her chair then said, "What kind of noises?"  


The teacher stated, "Nice of you to ask, Miss Browne. From what I've learned, the noises have ranged from tapping and thumping footsteps to an extent of voices." Mrs. Hepfa looked at her seriously, "However, voices are most rare and can be most dangerous. It's been quite a while since voices have been heard in Hogwarts… except for one incident a couple of years ago." The professor turned her head to Harry.  


After hearing that Katie about died, she nodded and shuffled all of her items together and waited for the bell to ring. When it did, she walked as quickly as she could to go tell Draco the truth.  


Draco was sitting back in an armchair in the library talking to Hermione, his girlfriend. Katie ran up and whispered into his ear, "I need to speak with you. In private," she said, eyeing Hermione. He stood up and told Hermione to wait here then walked with Katie to the corridor outside the library.  


Katie said, "Draco, I'm truly sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but… I heard a noise when I was in my dorm room getting my books."   


He looked at her and replied, "What kind of noise?"  


"A voice" Her voice cracked with nervousness and fright.  


Draco turned a bit pale but remained calm, "Are you sure it was a voice?"  


She nodded.  


He asked with some hesitation, "Well… what did it say?"  


"I- It said 'Beware of he whom lurks'", she cried.  


He nodded, "Well, Katie, why don't I hang around in your dorm tonight and we'll see what happens. If we hear a noise, we'll go to Dumbledore. Okay?"  


She nodded back.  


That night while everyone was getting settled into his or her beds, John marched in. He immediately looked over at Draco and exclaimed, "Draco, you aren't allowed in here! What do you think you are doing?"  


Draco looked at John and said coldly, "Get the hell out of here."  


John turned a red shade, but wouldn't allow for such comments. He shut the door and walked up to the side of Draco and retaliated, "What are you doing here? I'll tell Professor McGonagall if you don't tell me."  


Katie rolled her eyes and then said, "John, please leave. It's really none of your business."  


He frowned, "Don't roll your eyes at me, why is he here?"  


Katie quickly made up something, "He has permission from Snape and McGonagall to be in here because we are putting together something for Dumbledore as a sort of present… a secretive present." She smirked and moved her hand in a way to shoo John out.  


Draco went along with the lie and nodded.  


John couldn't believe it and replied, "Fine, and thanks for including me in that one." Then he turned around and stomped off to his dorm.  


Everyone went to sleep, except for Draco and Katie who remained awake to listen for voices. Katie fell asleep once and had a terrible nightmare of running through the Forbidden Forest with John and having a cut across her back, struggling to escape a dark shadow. She woke sweating and looked around the dorm and saw Draco sitting half-awake at her desk and Hermione sleeping peacefully. Then, she glanced at the strange thing between Hermione's and Rosa's bed and looked at Rosa and quickly back at the thing. It was the mirror. She saw a blurry white object with blonde hair and bright green eyes mumbling something and looking straight at Katie.  



End file.
